Lavender Sees Red
by HisLittleBunny
Summary: Summary: The half of the break up that we didn't really get to see. Girl talk, hints of a ship, and a few naughty words.


Lavender Sees Red

Summary: The half of the break up that we didn't really get to see. Girl talk, hints of a ship, and a few naughty words.

DISCLAIMER- My name is Hislittlebunny, not JK Rowling. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Monday (11:37 PM)<strong>

"I just... I can't... It's just not fair!" Lavender sobbed into her pillow. Her best friend, Parvati Patil, was rubbing her back with one hand and holding a box of tissues in the other. She was saying comforting things, like, 'Well, he was a git, anyway.' and 'He never really appreciated you.' The things that most girls just _naturally_ know to say.

Lavender sat up suddenly, her blonde hair frizzy from the tears and her eyes rimmed with red and streaked with black. "I don't even know what he _sees_ in her! She looks like she could be Hagrid's love child, or something, with that ragged hair!" She grabbed a tissue from her friend and blew her nose. She shot Hermione's bed a dirty look, as though she were hiding behind it.

_Of course, she isn't in here. Bloody coward_. Lavender thought, letting the tears slide out of her eyes again. Lavender hadn't seen Hermione since she caught her and Ron sneaking out of the boys dorms. The mental image sent Lavender overboard.

"And the lousy _hypocrite_," she started dramatically, "has the nerve to turn her nose up at me and Wo- Ronald kissing, but she... She..."

Parvati shook her head and rolled her eyes at Hermione's 'crazy behavior', still playing the part of a perfect friend. She figured Lavender was over-exaggerating the tale, but it didn't bug her because she never was very close with Hermione anyway. She wouldn't say anything negative about her, and wouldn't repeat anything Lavender said, and it would be okay. Parvati was smart like that- she might not be a genius like her twin, but she had a social intelligence that Padma lacked.

"I'm sorry, Lavender. What did he say when you confronted him?" Parvati asked. She knew this was what Lavender wanted, no _needed_ to talk about since she came bursting into the Sixth year Gryffindor girls dorms crying. The dark-skinned beauty had heard her best friend shouting for a good twenty minutes before, so she was prepared for the worst.

Lavender blew her nose again, and wiped her eyes delicately, before starting. "Well, I pulled him aside and asked him, _'What is going on, Ron? Were you alone in there with her?'_ Instead of answering me, he shot _her_ a look, and she mouthed some words to him." Lavender felt her face flush with anger, but she shook her head and continued. "I grabbed the sides of his head and made him look at me. He shrugged, and I just lost it. '_Ron, you can't just do things like that and expect me not to be angry!'_ I said. '_She is... She ignored you until you were poisoned, and then you began ignoring me for her.'_ He tried talking but I wouldn't let him!" Lavender began crying again, but she continued. "'_You thought I didn't notice, did you? But I'm not as stupid as you think I am! I'm your girlfriend, Ron, she isn't. You aren't supposed to sneak around behind my back!_'"

Parvati handed her friend another tissue. "You're so right. Why would he even be in the dorm room with her?" She offered just enough to set her friend off again. _The more she vents, the better she'll feel about all this tomorrow._

"Probably slagging about, you know how _they_ are. The quiet, swotty types who are conniving and tricky and- Wait. Maybe she's potioned him! She's always wrapped in those stupid library books, she's probably a whole stash of Amortentia in her dresser." Lavender's face was twisted in rage.

Parvati stopped 'half listening' and looked at her best friend. "You don't _really_ believe that, do you?" She asked quietly. Hermione wasn't the type to do that. She would never break a school rule. Besides, Parvati figured this was coming- Ron had been 'sleeping' every time Lavender tried to visit him in the hospital, and when he was out, he was always with Hermione. It bugged Parvati that he was too big a wuss to just end it, but she could see his side of things, too.

Lavender sighed as another tear slid down her cheek. "Well, no, but still! She's just..." She collapsed back on the bed with a groan and rolled over on her side.

Parvati took this as her cue to get up and turn the lights off. She watched as her best friend drifted off into a peaceful sleep, and shook her head. _She'll be fine_... She tried to reassure herself but Parvati wondered if it was really true. Lavender, regardless of how dramatic and clingy she could be, was a great person and loved Ron very much, even though Ron didn't love her back. Parvati knew this for a fact, because no matter how many times Lavender sighed and swooned about the 'funny' things Ron had said, it wasn't as if he'd made any love proclamations. Love proclamations were a Big Thing in Girl World, and never once did Lavender mention one.

It was nearly one in the morning, and Parvati felt her eyes closing when she heard Hermione sneaking into the room. She didn't say anything, but kept her eyes on Hermione the whole time. Hermione walked over to Lavender's bed, and before she turned to her own, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Parvati let out the breath she'd been holding, which jolted Hermione away from Lavender. She sent Parvati a scared glance, but Hermione needn't have worried. Parvati gave her a small smile, nodded, and closed her eyes again.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday (6:13 AM)<strong>

The next morning, Lavender woke up and wanted desperately to go back to bed. She closed her eyes and hoped that everything that had happened last night had been a dream. She opened her eyes again and the truth hit her in the face. She saw the picture that had originally sat on her side table, one of her and Ron, and saw that it was ripped up and shattered- a casualty of last night's rage.

She sat up and looked around the room. Her head was pounding from crying so much last night, and as she swallowed her throat was extremely sore.

"Why is today a _Tuesday_?" She whined as she stretched her arms above her head. Parvati stirred, and groaned.

"Why are you so loud in the mornings?" The darker girl grumbled into her pillow. Lavender smiled, but then remembered her third roommate, and snapped her head to Hermione's bed. Fortunately, the girl wasn't in bed. Lavender sniffed, got up, and went to the bathroom. She peered into the mirror and gasped. She touched her face gingerly- her cheeks were puffy and red and her eyes were swollen. Her hair was a fright- almost as nappy as _Hermione's_. With that, Lavender began to cry again, because for some reason, Hermione had stolen her boyfriend. She turned the shower on, and cried into the steamy water, hoping Parvati couldn't hear her.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday (3:00 AM)<strong>

The next few days crept by slowly. Lavender tried ignoring Ron and Hermione in all their classes (every glance, touch and discussion between the two shot electrodes through her body), and Hermione was never in the dorm room when Lavender was. Lavender didn't know if this was a stroke of luck or Hermione avoiding her out of fear but she didn't care. She stayed in the dorm rooms almost all weekend (Parvati would bring her food), only sneaking out in the late hours of the night to sit by the fire and think. She realized that the more tired she was, the more calm her thoughts were. If she tried thinking about the break-up when she was alert and bored, she would start crying again.

It was Saturday night (or Sunday morning, Lavender wasn't sure), when she had a visitor. Seamus Finnigan slunk down the stairs and collapsed onto the sofa next to her. He didn't say anything, just stared at the fire with her.

Lavender found herself getting angrier and angrier by the second. _Who is this guy, anyway? What's he doing here? Why doesn't he just bugger off..._ Lavender rolled her eyes- her tired, baggy eyes, and glared at the boy sitting next to her. She waited a few minutes for him to say something, but when he didn't, she stormed back into her dorm room, angrier than before. She practically bumped into Hermione, who had her arms full of random things.

"Lavender, I'm going to Ginny's tonight." Hermione said, her voice slightly shaky, and before Lavender could say anything back, Hermione darted out of the room. Lavender groaned and laid down on her bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Present- Tuesday (9:24 AM)<strong>

It has been a week and one day since the break up, and Lavender is still angry. She still cries every night before bed. She still won't look Hermione Granger in the face, either.

While she would still take Ron back in a heartbeat, she's also starting to realize that maybe their past relationship wasn't as perfect as she previously felt it was. Sometime between Sunday night and Monday morning she began feeling sort of ashamed for the (_slight_) overreaction about him and Hermione.

The truth is, she has always been a little jealous of their friendship. Ron and Hermione are so open and exciting together. They know so much about each other. Also, Hermione never appeared to worry about her appearance in front of him. _That much is obvious_. Lavender snorts as Hermione walks by to get to her seat in class.

Lavender knows that she and Hermione will never be friends. She knows that, eventually, the two of them will have to be civil together- they are roommates after all. She also is sort of coming to the conclusion that she might have been used.

A bitter taste erupts across her tongue when the previously empty seat beside her becomes full.

"Mind if I sit here?" Seamus asks, a half-smile-half-smirk sneaking across his mouth. Lavender notes with disapproval the fair amount of whiskers peppering his jaw.

"I suppose." Lavender replies.

Seamus looks at her and his smile turns more serious. "So, how are you feeling?"

"Fine." Lavender stiffens. _Hurry up, Professor! _She silently wills.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry... And if you ever need anyone to talk to...?" Seamus's eyes are now wide and his smile has returned- although now it's more hopeful than sneaky.

"Seamus, please stop talking." Lavender says, looking down at the desk in front of her as the professor storms in, apologizing about being late. Seamus sighs, but as Lavender turns to look (expecting a sour look on his face), she sees a happy expression on his face.

_What a freak._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Yes, I am secretly in love with Lavender/Seamus. :)

I wanted to point out that everytime Seamus is around, Lavender (in this story, at least) forgets a little about Ron and Hermione. PS. I got the title from an old book called Amber Brown is Seeing Red. I want to add that I do not own those books nor did I write them. :)

Review! :D


End file.
